Wings
Arzon finds that the second talisman is held by a winged tribe that see themselves as above the rest of Prysmos. Virulina knows just how to bring them back down to earth. Synopsis In the mountains of East Regalia, Arzon and Feryl are following their spirit guide in the Capture Chariot for their leg of Merklynn's quest for the four talismans. Their progress is interrupted by a rockfall, caused by the Darkling Lords Virulina and Cindarr, thanks to the latter's power of Destruction. Despite Feryl's best efforts, the chariot is taken out by the rockfall, which they believe to have been caused by vibrations from the engine, rather than foul play. Arzon's attention is caught by a strange winged creature that seems to be drawn to their spirit guide. Leaving the vehicle repairs to Feryl, Arzon transforms to his eagle form and gives chase. This has not gone unnoticed by the Darkling Lords, who send their own spirit guide after them. Cindarr wonders if the difference in appearance between their guide and the Spectral Knights shows an inherent bias in the supposedly neutral Merklynn, but Virulina doesn't care. Struggling to maintain his focus while enjoying the wonders of flight, Arzon flies into a trap sprung by a group of winged humans. Expecting just a bird, the hunters are surprised to find a man in their haul, and resolve to bring him to their leader, Lord Ayrie. Over in Iron Mountain, Merklynn watches on in his scrying pool. Growing weaker by the minute, Merklynn urges on his pawns as he must have the four talismans before the approaching summer solstice. He muses on how he didn't give his Visionaries the full story about the jewels. While they are all individually powerful and, combined, could make their wielder undefeatable, they have a purpose beyond that, one that is not only Merklynn's single hope of preventing himself from fading away to nothing, but one that will forestall the doom of the entire planet Prysmos itself. Hours later, Feryl has finished fixing the Capture Chariot, thanks mainly to the hours he's spent under the tutelage of the engineer Harkon back in New Valarak. His task finished, Feryl suddenly realises that Arzon hasn't returned. Their spirit guide has though, so Feryl instructs it to lead him to his companion. Arzon rouses from unconsciousness in a strange chamber. He finds himself being guarded by Icara, a member of the High-Flyers, the winged humans who captured him. Icara introduces Arzon to Avitrix, the High-Flyers' home built into the peaks of the mountains. Arzon questions how the High-Flyers could possibly get around their home, given their wings aren't aerodynamically stable. Icara explains that the High-Flyers are chosen ones, blessed by the Crystal of Flight that sits atop the highest peak of Avitrix. Found by her father Lord Ayrie at the beginning of the Age of Magic, it powers the High-Flyers' wings. Arzon tells her that the crystal is really one of the four talismans and that the Darkling Lords will attempt to steal it, but Icara dismisses his concerns as that of a petty land-dweller. This conversation has been observed by the Darkling Lords' spirit guide, who returns to the bickering Cindarr and Virulina. Despite it simply shrieking at them, Virulina is able to understand its report. Cindarr declares that this is the most opportune moment to take the talisman, but Virulina delays him with a proposition: once they steal the talisman, why not keep it for themselves instead of giving it to Darkstorm? Cindarr rebuffs Virulina's suggestion with a strong backhand, declaring that he's loyal to Darkstorm because he respects his strength. Furious, Virulina demonstrates her own strength by using her new power of Disease on him, causing Cindarr to immediately fall down with a virulent sickness. After forcing him to admit her strength, Virulina removes the affliction with a single touch. Having made her point, she says she will forget her talk of treason and get on with the mission, but Cindarr silently swears that he will remember. Arzon has had a troubled night's sleep, but his day is about to get worse. He wakes to a strange silence and quickly finds that the High Flyers have become High Floaters. A strange sickness has spread amongst them, leaving them too ill to fly, but unable to break the effect of the crystal of flight they simply bob weakly through the air. Arzon spots Icara, who is still just about managing to fly, and calls her over. Though unable to answer her question of what's happened, he suggests that he could probably find a cure if he had his power staff. Icara insists that her people don't need help from a mud-crawler, but Arzon demands if her pride is worth more than her life. Cowed, Icara leads Arzon to the High Flyers' treasure nest, filled with gold, jewels and his power staff. Arzon muses on the folly of collecting all this material wealth while so much of the rest of Prysmos suffers in the Age of Magic. Using Knowledge, Arzon learns that Virulina is the cause of the sickness but also that it can be cured using flowers from a nearby field. With Icara's help, Arzon flies to the valley to collect the flowers. Virulina meanwhile is pleased that everything is going to her plan. Striding past the bodies of dying High Flyers, she and Cindarr make their way towards the crystal of flight. However, Feryl appears in the Capture Chariot and attacks. Cindarr is quick to respond, turning into his gorilla totem and leaping for the Spectral Knight. Feryl is able to shake loose the gorilla, but drives straight into Virulina, who casts Disease on him. She gloats that no longer is she the beautiful but useless appendage to the Darkling Lords, but a force to be feared by all men. She stops Cindarr from bothering to kill the terminally ill Feryl and makes for the talisman again. Out in the fields, Arzon has collected as many flowers as he can manage. Icara's condition has slowed since leaving Avitrix, but she is still not cured, and succumbs to the plague. Arzon appeals to her pride and convinces her that she must help him fly the flowers back to the valley. She agrees, carrying the sack of flowers and spreading them across Avitrix. As they fall, they heal all those they land on, including Feryl. The revived High Flyers drive off the Darkling Lords and meet with the two Spectral Knights. Having conferred amongst themselves, they have decided to lend the Crystal of Flight to Arzon, realising that it gives them the opportunity to reconnect with their humanity on the ground. As they consider their prize, Feryl tells Arzon that the other groups should have completed their quests by now too and once they get back to Iron Mountain, they'll finally learn why Merklynn wants them so badly... Characters In order of appearance Quotes "The knights get a light ball to guide them -- we get a lizard-bat. Sometimes I wonder if Merklynn does take sides between us after all." :— Cindarr considers Merklynn's unconscious biases. "We are the High-Flyers, mud-crawler. We don't have to deal with anyone -- least of all a wingless cripple like you." :—For Icara, pride cometh before the, erm, float. "Since the day the Knights and Lords received their powers, I was treated like some kind of appendage -- beautiful. But useless. Because Merklyn gave me no mystic ability. Everything's different now. Soon all men will fear Virulina..." :—Good to know Virulina isn't letting power go to her head. Notes Trivia *Wow! What a story! And just what is going on with Merklynn?! Can't wait to read the next issue and find o-- oh. *Notices that this is the final issue appear on the front cover, final page of the story and in the letters page, which explains that the news is sudden and unexpected. This does gel with the fact that series is ending in the middle of a four part story. *As Cryotek did last issue, Arzon mentions feeling less and less clear-minded and human while in his totem form. *East Regalia lies north of New Valarak. It is largely abandoned since the beginning of the Age of Magic. *The Star Comics name is completely absent from this issue. Errors *Merklynn continues to be misspelt as "Merklyn". *The Darkling Lords' spirit-guide is described as a lizard-bat, but there is nothing reptilian about its appearance. It doesn't much resemble Reekon and Cravex's guide from last issue, which was a lizard with bat-wings. *Given that Arzon's Knowledge power staff is pretty close to omniscient, surely he could use that to find out why Merklynn wants the talismans? *While the High-Flyers' offering to the give up the Crystal of Flight, even if only temporarily, is noble, it does leave them rather stuffed given all their houses are built into craggy peaks only reachable via flight. Continuity notes *Final appearances of Merklynn, Feryl, Arzon, Virulina, Cindarr, the Capture Chariot and, well, everything really. Reprintings *''Transformers'' (Marvel UK) #187-190 - serialised back-up. References Category:Star Comics Category:Comic Books Category:Fiction Category:Media